1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to noise reduction devices, and particularly to a dual resonator chamber with variable volume for reducing noise in pipelines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Excessive noise caused by compressors and the like in oil refineries and other industries involving pressurized flow through pipelines can cause distress to the personnel working in such refineries and the like. In addition to physical discomfort, the high noise level can mask emergency alarms and the like, thus creating a hazard in the workplace. Typical noise levels under such conditions may fall in the range of between 70 and 120 dB.
In order to prevent work stoppage due to such noise levels (which tends to increase over the lifetime of the machinery), Helmholtz resonators are often applied to pipes. However, such resonators are typically not tunable, thus requiring replacement of the individual resonators when the flow in the pipes is varied.
Thus, a dual resonator chamber with variable volume solving the aforementioned problems is desired.